Don't you remember?
by suslikd
Summary: An unknown villain appears in Metro City. MMxRR
1. Chapter 1

The warm afternoon sun entered the dining room, where a group was sitting with their cups of tea or coffee and tiny slices of cake on plates. They could seem a bit weird to an average man, but this lunch was quite usual for them. Every Sunday Megamind and Minion visited Roxanne's parents and this Sunday wasn't an exception; but today Megamind was absolutely absent-minded and it was easy to guess the reason for his distraction. "Well, Megamind... Is there any news about that 'memory burglar '?" Mr. James Ritchie, Roxanne's father, asked politely, trying to hide his curiosity.

"No," the alien shook his head sadly, "no evidence and no tracks of that.. 'Memory burglar' and his plans." Megamind made a wry face calling Metro city's new mysterious villain by its unofficial nickname that Roxanne wrote in one of her articles. The city's new hero thought that that mad guy didn't deserve such a well-sounding nickname, especially a nickname invented by Roxanne, his Roxanne. "But I'm working on it... I've got a few ideas about it and I'm gonna try 'em next week".

"Won't you tell us?" Roxanne asked softly and smiled, eating a little piece of her cake.

"Um... No."

"Oh, Miss Ritchie, we can't! It's too dangerous to say such things as ex-evil plans aloud!" Minion explained happily.

"Next week -" murmured Mrs. Adele Ritchie and frowned, "but what about preparations for your wedding? You can't forget about that and be stuck on your work this week!"

"I won't, believe me, Mrs, Ritchie!" Megamind exclaimed happily and gave Roxanne's mother a look full of confidence, "but we do need to stop that man". Megamind smiled slyly and added, "hm, I'm starting to miss the old times when I, and only I, could choose when and against whom I fight."

"But being a villain meant you couldn't date me," Roxanne smirked. Such fits of nostalgia were a usual thing for all of them and were some kind of joke that everyone in their family liked.

"Oh, actually... I could. You couldn't!" The blue alien tried not to laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie exchanged glances and shook their heads trying not to think about how unusual their future son-in-law was. When they heard for the first time about Megamind and Roxanne's relationships they were absolutely disappointed and couldn't understand the idea of a woman dating a blue and big-headed alien. It took Roxanne a few weeks to make them be a little bit friendlier to the ex-villain and, fortunately, Megamind managed to charm them; all of them still remembered well that awkward first weekend lunch together. The only thing that still made Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie frustrated was that Roxanne wasn't against having a little blue-skinned baby. Roxanne glared, reminding Megamind that she didn't like that 'Bernard trick' and all the jazz after their dinner date a year ago; though she felt a bit guilty about that rejection in the rain. But she will never let him know about that.

"Are you sure that you'll manage to defeat this villain in one week?" Mr .Ritchie was serious again. Being a DI in the police of Metro City, he had always been very focused on all crimes. "The thing is that he has been committing crimes for a month and no one can do anything with him!"

"Even though that sounds like your doubting my incredible knowledge and genius, I'll answer." Roxanne rolled up her eyes and sighed. "Maybe it is a bit evil, but I need one more victim. I'm going to launch a tracking loop this evening and I'm absolutely sure that it will help!"

"Why haven't you done that before?" Mr. Ritchie asked in an irritated tone. In his opinion, it was so irresponsible to linger!

"The loop wasn't ready and I needed to know who was in the risk group 'cause it's impossible to look after every one in Metrocity. It took me a lot of time".

"And who is?" Roxanne couldn't hide her curiosity.

"People from twenty two to thirty," Megamind pulled a grimace, "still quite a big amount of people, I know. But still it's much better than thinking of everybody as a victim". After a few silent seconds Megamind added, "and I do not like that you are in the risk group!"

"Come on! I have quite a lot of experience of being kidnapped so… I'm not the best choice!" Roxanne laughed rolling her eyes and spoke seriously, "well, don't be afraid for me, I'll be fine."

"Roxanne!" Mr. Ritchie frowned and looked sternly at his daughter, "This is not a joke. Do you wanna lose all your memories?"

"She won't," Minion explained, "there are a couple of brainbots nearby all the time!"

Roxanne gave her fiancé an inquiring look and raised an eyebrow. Minion tried to hide his face behind his huge robotic hands and not to look at his boss. He had absolutely forgotten the fact that five brainbots-guards were a secret for Miss Ritchie.

"Um… Well… It was a joke?" Megamind's sidekick lied in shaky voice.

"A really bad one," Megamind nodded trying to look as innocent as possible.

"That's the best you could of?! Why haven't you told me?" The reporter asked as she waved her hands angrily.

Mrs. Ritchie chuckled and glanced at the alien, giving Megamind a knowing look. "Let me guess… Was it your not-evil plan?"

Megamind nodded hesitantly. "Well… Kind of".

Roxanne sighed and meekly asked, "please, Megamind, promise me that next time you decide to protect me you'll let me know about that, ok?" She saw doubt in his bright green eyes and tried not to smile. Doing something secretly for her was so his style even after a year as a couple; sometimes she thought there were no ex-villains.

"Old habits die hard, you know… but ok. I will". Roxanne thought that it was too easy. Megamind wouldn't give up so fast unless there had been one more secret plan, or a couple of bugs.

"I never thought you were so compliant," Mr. Ritchie commented, he was quite surprised about that little victory of his daughter because usually it was impossible to persuade that big-headed alien.

"Just trying to be less predictable," Megamind shrugged his shoulders.

"Or you have one more ace to play," Roxanne was still suspicious. Minion chuckled and looked away when Miss Ritchie glanced at him.

Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie knew really well that this banter could last forever unless someone stopped it. James Ritchie cleared his throat and asked, "by the way, Megamind, what do you think about these kidnappings? Do you already know how he does them?"

"As a master of kidnappings," Roxanne added quietly.

The alien sniffed and put his fingertips together trying to concentrate. "I've heard your witty comment, charming, Miss Ritchie, and rest assured I'll return a sly dig at you later, but not now. To answer your question, Mr. Ritchie, I need to mention that it is still unknown to me how this silly villain kidnaps people, but I've got a few ideas. The worst thing it that all his kidnappings were really fast; a person could disappear in one or two seconds…"

"Sounds like teleportation in a sci-fi book," Roxanne murmured biting her lip.

Megamind stopped. Minion opened his eyes widely in surprise. "Wait… Teleportation is impossible!" Mr. Ritchie exclaimed.

"It's not!" Megamind sighed in shock, "come on, Minion! We've got lots of things to do!"

Minion stood up and looked at Roxanne, "um… Sir, but Miss Ritchie…"

Roxanne smirked and shook her head, "its ok! I'm protected by brainbots, or have you forgotten?" Megamind frowned and kissed his bride's cheek making her blush. It wasn't that she hadn't gotten used to kisses, but still she felt confusion when he kissed her in her parents' presence. She thought they were still not really happy about their relationship and didn't want to make them upset. She knew it wasn't honest to hide obvious things, but being with Megamind and mom and dad made her feel like she was some kind of a criminal.

"Call me when you want to go home, I'll pick you up". Roxanne nodded; watching Megamind and Minion leave the flat in a hurry she suddenly felt an ominous feeling of something very dangerous that would come into their lives soon. Trying to hide her worries she smiled at her parents but their faces were serious too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… This chapter was ready a couple of weeks ago, but I had no chance to upload it to fanfiction net. I would like to say thank you to my beta-reader Miss Megz and apologize for my poor English!**

 **If you see any mistakes, feel free to write to me a PM about them!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

"Well, if teleportation is possible-" Mr. Ritchie frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, dad, I know, it sounds a bit weird -"

"A bit out of this world actually," Mrs. Ritchie interrupted her daughter and shook her head.

"Come on!" Roxanne waved her hands and smiled encouragingly. "There are some things in the Lair that I've never thought could possibly exist. But they do exist and they do work. So… maybe he can invent even a teleportation machine."

James Ritchie sighed and asked Roxanne, "Well, I know that he is genius, but what about that villain? He is a human being, isn't he?"

"Uh, probably; I never thought of that," Roxanne bit her lip in confusion. She lost herself in thoughts about that memory burglar and his personality. Actually they have never thought who he was; was he or she at least a human being? Aren't two aliens in one city enough? Mrs. Ritchie looked at the table and saw her daughter engrossed in thoughts so she started to clean up. She took empty the dishes and cups and headed to the kitchen when Roxanne collected herself and exclaimed, "Oh, mom, I can do it myself, don't worry!" Roxanne tried to take dishes from her mother's hands feeling herself little and helpless again, but Mrs. Ritchie just smiled at her warmly and continued her way to the kitchen. Roxanne sighed and sat down; she linked her fingertips and looked at her father.

"Well, you don't think that teleportation is a possible way of kidnappings for our new villain, do you? But how could he kidnap so many people without any evidence?"

"Maybe he's not human."

"Three aliens are too much for Metro city and the whole planet!" Roxanne shook her head in disbelief.

"Any other ideas?"

Mrs. Ritchie suddenly interjected into their conversation from the kitchen, "But what if he is a human and just stole some ideas and technologies from Megamind?"

"How could he? It's not a piece of a cake to find the Evil Lair!" Mr. Ritchie was quite skeptical.

"Unless you're one of our friends," murmured Roxanne rashly and then her eyes widened in shock, "you mean one of our friends is a betrayer and a thief?!"

Mr. Ritchie didn't like that possibility at all and tried to reassure Roxanne, "it can be a version only if Megamind worked on teleportation or something like that before."

Roxanne screwed her eyes up in doubt and sadly admitted, "I don't know what he works on unless he tells me and explains me in simple words his ideas 'cause sometimes it's too hard to understand all that technical stuff without a few tips".

"I thought you knew everything about him," Mrs. Ritchie wondered and finished washing the dishes and came back to the dining room.

"Everything except all of his inventions actually; and except his childhood, to be honest," Roxanne shrugged her shoulders and smiled with a corner of her lips.

"Why haven't you asked him about his background? I mean his unknown background" Mr. Ritchie wondered. He always thought that Roxanne knew everything about Megamind's past considering the fact that she wrote a book about him that was released a month ago.

Roxanne confused and bit her lip. "Ah, I… I wanted, but… there was no right moment and I didn't wanna hurt his feelings or something and ruin everything," she admitted.

"Ruin? Darling, it's normal if people want to know all about each other before getting married!" Mrs. Ritchie sat down and stared at her daughter.

"I know, I know, mom, but it's not so easy in our case."

"Roxanne, it isn't very responsible –" James Ritchie started, but his daughter shook her head and sighed.

"Come on! I still have Minion to get some background information on!" Roxanne winked slyly, turning the whole conversation into a joke. It appeared to be not one of the best themes for a chat during that nice Sunday evening; Roxanne didn't want to upset her parents or make them feel like she had made a mistake saying "yes" to Megamind. The reporter shrugged and smiled taking over the conversation, "well, does anybody want to see my wedding dress?"

"Oh, I thought Minion forbad you to show it to anyone!" Adele Ritchie frowned when Roxanne stood up, went the corridor and came back with a tablet in her hands.

"Well, he did," Roxanne agreed, "but he also did promise me not to conceal any of his boss' plans that are connected with me. So I think we can cheat a bit." The reporter typed a password and opened a folder with a few pictures and gave the tablet to her parents waiting for their reaction. She guessed it wouldn't be absolutely positive considering that…

"Roxie, but this dress is blue?!" Mr. Ritchie blinked in shock hoping that he had some problems with his eyesight.

"Ah, yes! It is a great idea, isn't it?" Roxanne smiled trying to be patient; she knew how they would react on that dress and that was the main reason for showing it to them before the ceremony.

"Uh, maybe…" Mrs. Ritchie murmured trying not to look in her daughter's eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie were a kind of conservative couple and both preferred a traditional wedding; but the closer the wedding ceremony was, the clearer it seemed for them that Roxanne and Megamind had another plans.

"Well, you know, no matter how hard we try to be normal and have a traditional wedding, it won't be usual. So there is no sense in casual white dress and a banquet for a hundred guests! Also we shouldn't forget that one of our guests is considered to be dead and that's one more reason to make the ceremony private."

"Are you going to invite Metro Man?" Roxanne's father raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. We thought it was a… good idea," Roxanne left unsaid the fact that it was her who insisted on inviting ex-superhero and Megamind was the one who was persuaded that it was a good idea, "and he is not Metro Man anymore. Remember to call him Wayne Scott or you will have to listen to a long and, um, boring story of his life."

Mr. Ritchie grinned and shook his head, "thanks for warning!"

"Which one, daddy?" Roxanne took the tablet and looked at the clock on the wall.

"For both of them, frankly!" Mrs. Ritchie chuckled and hid her face in palms. "Well it's your wedding and, of course, your happiness is the most important thing to us!"

"Thanks, mom. Oh, I think I should go; it's pretty late," Roxanne stood up and put on her jacket. "See you on Tuesday!"

Mrs. Ritchie hugged her daughter, "Roxanne, don't be late; you know, your aunt Joann hates waiting!"

"Ok, ok, mom!" Roxanne laughed and opened the door.

"Haven't you forgotten anything, Roxie?" James Ritchie looked at his daughter with a worry in his bright blue eyes — just the same as Roxanne had. "You've promised to call Megamind".

"I'll call Megs on my way home, dad!"

"Roxanne, what if –"

"Come on! Nothing will happen; good bye!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie closed the door and listened to the silence, not sure what to say. None of them liked their daughter's nonchalance; they did believe that she should call her fiancée and be a bit more careful, but it seemed that being a girlfriend of the new Metro City' hero had made her think that she would always be safe.

"Maybe we should call him, James," Adele Ritchie sighed. "I have a bad feeling."

"Should we? Roxanne always keeps the promise, I believe she is calling him right now," Mr. Ritchie came back to the living room and took a newspaper from the table. "Let's wait at least a few minutes, or she will be upset 'cause we don't trust her."

Mrs. Ritchie sighed once more and sat on the sofa; she opened the book that was lying on the pillows and started to read, when the phone rang. Heavy-hearted, she put off the book and ran to the phone, "Hello?"

"Ollo, Mrs. Ritchie! Is Roxanne still with you? Her phone is switched off and I'm wondering if it's time to pick her up!" Megamind's voice was a bit worried, but Mrs. Ritchie could still hear the excitement because of an expected meeting with Roxanne.

"She has just left. She was going to call you," Mrs. Ritchie said slowly, trying not to think what this call might mean.

"Why hasn't she -" Megamind suddenly stopped and Mrs. Ritchie heard how something fell in Megamind's Lair. After a few silent seconds the alien cried out at his sidekick. "What, Minion?! Why are you still standing here and doing nothing?!" It took Megamind a second to calm down after what he admitted in a dead voice, "Roxanne is missing".


End file.
